A large segment of the global economy ($350 billion) is based on the use of crystalline microporous zeolites in petrochemical cracking, ion-exchange for water softening and purification, and in the separation of gases. Zeolite structures are composed of tetrahedral Si(Al)O4 units covalently joined by bridging O atoms to produce ˜150 different types of framework.